kiznaiverfandomcom-20200213-history
Katsuhira Agata
Katsuhira Agata (阿形勝平) (also known as Kacchon) is the main protagonist in the Kiznaiver series. His sin is "Gudon" (The Imbecile). Appearance Katsuhira is a tall, slim young man with droopy, grey eyes. He ofte has an emotionless expression on his face. He has short curly white hair with brown highlights in a shaggy pixie cut. He is usually seen wearing his uniform school which consists of a white shirt with black accents on the cuffs and collar as well as a blue tie with a black cross. He appears to be around 176 cm. Personality Katsuhira is rather indifferent in all situations, whether he feels pain or joy. He is shown to be emotionless and is also shown to be oblivious to the feelings of other people, despite wanted to build bonds. Due to his lack of interest in himself and others around him, he has trouble forming connections, with the exception of Chidori. However, it seems like his lack of interest started in grade school, as Chidori's love confession stated that she wishes he would go back to his fun and caring self. Katsuhira, despite having little emotion, does care for those around him, even to the point where he is willing to risk his own safety for the other Kiznaivers, including jumping off a bridge early in the series to prevent Tenga from doing the same thing. His mood barely fluctuate, and he pays little attention to other people. He is constantly bullied, but doesn't feel the pain. Abilities While technically a disability, Katsuhira does not feel pain. This means when the other Kiznaivers are affected by someone else's or their own pain, Katsuhira is not inhibited at all. Despite this, he still bleeds and takes damage when his own body is injured. Plot Relationships Chidori Takashiro Chidori and Katsuhira have been friends for a long time, even before Katsuhira became indifferent to life. Chidori calls him "Kacchon", while Katsuhira calls her "Chidori" without any honorifics, showing that he at least feels somewhat comfortable with her. She is shown to care a great deal for him by cleaning his house with him and making him lunch, being concerned about his bullying issues even to the point of getting upset when he says it doesn't matter, and getting jealous when he chooses to talk to Sonozaki. Prior to his personality change, Chidori confesses that she was in love with him, and is gives hints that she still loves him because she blushes around him and gets jealous of Sonozaki. During his introduction. when he states that he feels indifferent towards people and doesn't care himself, Chidori gets extremely irritated and points out how he used to be funny and nice and is driven to the point of tears as she explains how she's been trying to get him back to the way he was previously. Katsuhira shows a fairly decent amount of emotion after seeing her in her state and revises his introduction, saying how he is happy that Chidori was in love with him, despite it being past tense. Noriko Sonozaki Though Katsuhira claimed that he did not know Sonozaki, it is heavily hinted that Katsuhira has a past with her and that he forgot about. In the beginning, Katsuhira's heart starts to race when Sonozaki got really close to him. She takes note of this and asks him why, and he responds that he has never been that close to a person unless they were beating him up. Rather than calling her Sonozaki like the rest of the Kiznaivers, he calls her Nori-chan, causing Chidori to get jealous. He also was the first to ask for her contact information and invited her to the summer training camp in Episode 5. In Episode 6, Katsuhira finds Sonozaki and expresses his disappointment towards her, which is the most candid thing he has ever said to anyone. As well as him being extremely truthful towards her, it seems as if he thinks very highly of her, which is why he was disappointed with her actions. It seems that she is the key for remembering his past. Hajime Tenga Tenga is the one who saves Katsuhira from bullies during the first time they meet. He is shown to care about Katsuhira when he follows him home and decides to stay in his house with him, vowing to protect him. In order to prevent Tenga from jumping off a bridge later, Katsuhira jumps in his place, even though his body would still be affected from the fall. He and Chidori are the only Kiznaivers to run to his aid, while the others go to check on or prevent Yoshiharu from escaping. Hisomu Yoshiharu When Hisomu is first mentioned in Episode 3, Katsuhira states how he feels sorry for Hisomu and starts feeling the want of having a connection with another person. Katsuhira soon realizes while the Kiznaivers are chasing Hisomu that he probably wont talk to the unless only one person like himself went to him. Katsuhira goes to meet with Hisomu, who asked if he could die for him. Later in that scene, Katsuhira causes Hisomu to bliss out after jumping off a bridge into oncoming traffic. Later in Episode 5, it is shown that Hisomu was trying to hurt Katsuhira purposely, after asking him if he could hold the firewood he was chopping or if he could sit underneath it. Nico Niiyama These two seem to have a budding friendship. In Episode 4, Nico gives Katsuhira the green peas she doesn't like. In Episode 5, she protests to the fact of Katsuhira getting hurt by Hisomu. Quotes Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist